Gwevin Moments
by GwevinLoVeR
Summary: A series of Kevin and Gwen moments for each episode in the series... In either Gwen or Kevin's POVs...
1. Ben 10 Returns

Gwevin Moments- Part 1

**A/N: I'm basically having a series based on each episode in either Kevin's or Gwen's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I very, very sadly don't own any Gwevin or Ben 10 Alien Force for that matter. **

**Please Review- i kinda need to know if i should keep up this story... if you really don't like- just tell me please!**

**Gwevin Moments- Part 1**

**Kevin's POV**

He couldn't move. His whole body was in pain. There was no way he even wanted to get up but he cracked his eyes open anyway, feeling the evening light shine and almost sting his pupils.

The first thing he saw when his eyes focused better was the very last person he wanted to focus on.

Ben Tennyson.

Though he was still in his ugly alien form when he opened his eyes, he changed back into his annoying self.

Kevin sucked in a moan and lifted his back off the ground, ready to punch Tennyson. He couldn't though. His hands were locked.

"Energy cuffs," the Fish looking Alien, standing next to Ben, said. "You can't escape, ain't nothing there to absorb."

The Alien's smirk didn't go unnoticed by Kevin.

_He was cuffed!_

_How on earth did he let this happen?_

"You still got some of that stuff in your hair," Tennyson stated to his cousin. Kevin recognized her as Gwen Tennyson. The last time he saw her was five years ago and she was royal pain.

Gwen reached into her hair, stroking it and couldn't find the alien goo that was shot out by the aliens.

Kevin spotted it though on the other side. "Other side," he firmly said, still pissed off at the cuff thing.

She put her hand out to get it out and made a disgusted face, trying to get it out. Kevin stared at her fishing the goo out and realized that she was very different then the last time he had saw her. She was taller, her red hair was darker and longer now and she definitely filled out nicely.

_Uh why was he thinking this!?_

The Fish Alien stepped forward, "Time we had a talk, tough guy."

He held up the LaserLance gun and gave Kevin a angry face.

_Oh for the love of God, what was he going to do shoot him with it?_

"These weapons run on eithopoint energy cell," he pulled the lower part of the gun down to reveal a red glowing light, "a dangerous technology way to advanced for humans. They shouldn't even be on this planet!"

The alien seemed very worried about it. Kevin just stared and listened. He really could care less. "So how's that my problem?"

"When we were fighting, the Forever Knights got away with a crate full of them!" Ben pointed to the lot where the trucks that had been there were gone, looking very mad.

"You set up the deal. You're going to tell me where they are." The Fish alien was dead set on finding it out and Kevin could tell he wasn't going to let him go until he told him.

Kevin couldn't help but frown.

Then he felt a warm, slender hand on his shoulder, "Kevin, people could be hurt…"

Kevin gazed into Gwen's eyes with a sturdy grimace then he felt a spark go through her green embers into his brown ones. His whole head went blank and he continued to stare.

He noticed that she didn't pull away either. It felt like nothing else mattered.

"You're in a lot of trouble son; I'm giving you a chance to help yourself here." Fish Alien's voice declared, snapping Kevin out of his trance.

Kevin decided on what he was going to do, "You don't have to convince me," he stood up. "Those guys ran off before I got paid. I'm happy to help find those dead beets."

**Gwen's POV**

"Still think I should drive."

Gwen could almost giggle at the plumber agent, not that she blamed him for making that true statement. Kevin was going awfully fast.

"No body drives the car but me!" Kevin pronounced, a troubled look forming on his face.

Gwen couldn't help but observe how handsome Kevin had become. His old, scrawny boy look changed into totally muscled abs and biceps. His hair still looked the same, black and long. His normal big dark eyes had transformed into subtle brown, giving him a bad boy edge that Gwen found surprisingly appealing.

Gwen spoke up before it turned ugly. "You were telling us about the aliens…"

"I don't know anything about the ones we fought today, never met that kind before."

Gwen heard her cousin turn on the Omnitrix and scam through the new aliens he had gotten, "I don't see them in here. Not that I know how to work this thing anymore."

"Maybe after you get your license, peewee," Kevin's proud voice came.

"Hmm who won our fight again? Oh I remember…me!" Ben's voice raised a little.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the two boys fighting.

"There's been a lot of alien activity on Earth lately, don't know why. You're grandfather thought the weapons deal would lead us to whoever has been causing all the interest. Now he's missing…"

Gwen considered the plumber's words for a second.

"Knowing Grandpa Max, he's probably at a restaurant enjoying a roasted cockroach salad. It's a wonder all that weird food didn't kill him," she comically assumed out loud, turning her head to the back seat at Ben.

"He's not dead! Stop making joke about him!" Ben yelled at her.

Gwen was taken back at his outburst. She never meant for him to get upset.

Suddenly the car skirted around and stopped. Everyone went to the left, feeling like they were going to tumble out.

Kevin turned around in the driver's seat, pointing a finger at Ben. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Gwen felt her heart give a bump. She didn't know why but it did.

"I'll talk to her anyway I-," Ben stopped short, realizing what he was about to sayand then altered his words. "Your right. I'm sorry Gwen."

Gwen held her head low and felt bad. She just didn't think he'd get upset. "I know you're worried about Grandpa."

"I just wish he were here, he would know what to do. He always knows what to do."

Gwen understood Ben's heartache. Her grandfather had always held them in the right path, making sure they did the right thing. Gwen missed him too.

"Well he ain't. You're the one with the Omnitrix. You're going to have to figure out how to get things done on your own," the alien said with a dark deep voice.

Kevin nodded and pulled his car out of parking to continue on driving.

Gwen gazed at him with gratitude even though he couldn't see.

**Kevin's POV**

"You could warm someone when you're gonna do that!" Kevin criticized the alien version of Ben, giving him a sharp finger. If his hearing wasn't damaged before, it was now with Ben's loud echo.

Gwen came up behind Ben, hands on her hips. "Seriously- I've got ear plugs in my purse."

"Sorry." Ben echoed.

Fish Alien put a pile of LaserLances beside the wall. "That's all; If you wouldn't mind?"

Ben prepared to blast the gun and took a big huff.

Kevin and Gwen covered their ears quickly as Ben blew them to bits and pieces.

He became aware of the alien was leaking. Kevin wasn't the only one who knew though. Ben was kind enough to point it out…

"Hey. Are. You. Okay? There's- Water leaking out of your suit!" he transformed back into a human being.

Fish Alien held his hand up to capture the dripping liquid as it produced smoke. "That's not water!"

He laid down to rest, groaning. Kevin didn't feel so calm. "You alright man?"

Gwen helped place him steady. Her eyes were a look of worry and Kevin felt the need to reach out to her.

"Ben, listen to me-" The alien spoke with frustration at Ben as Kevin and Gwen watched over.

Kevin knew he needed to help him. "I got a tire patch kit in the car. Maybe we could-"

"No time for that. There's nothing anyone can do."

Gwen put her delicate hand on his suit, "Let us help you!"

"If you want to help me- finish the job. You have to find out where the level five tech is coming from."

Ben's face grew dark- "I will!"

"That's just the tip of the iceberg kid." His suit began to leak more and more. Kevin didn't know what to do for the alien who saved his life. The alien grew weaker and weaker as his face shriveled.

"Your Grandpa was on the trail of something big, an alien conspiracy with Earth in the middle. He was working undercover, if you can crack this case- maybe you can find Max and save this planet."

"I can't do it without Grandpa, I don't know how," Ben lowered his head in shame.

Kevin's nervousness grew and he could see Gwen's face almost form tears.

"You-" The agent placed his hand upon Ben's scrawny shoulder, "you are Ben Tennyson. You could do anything!"

All of sudden smoke appeared in his helmet and he disappeared.

Ben's face was of shock.

Kevin couldn't think. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"No!" Gwen put her fist to her mouth, tears pouring out as she leaned into Kevin.

At first Kevin didn't know what to do, and then he decided to wrap his arms around her tiny body. She was so warm and inviting. He didn't want her to leave his arms.

But she did.

Kevin stared at Ben asking with his eyes what to do.

"I'm gonna need help."

"You know I'm here for you." Gwen marked.

Kevin looked at her and knew what to do.

"Kevin- there's no money in this but-"

Kevin took the plumber's badge off the alien's suit and his whole body stiffened. He knew they needed help. It was the right thing to do. Plus they wouldn't make it without him.

"I'm in."

**Gwen's POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ben shouted of Kevin's car.

Gwen floated in the air trying to figure out how to do this thing.

"No. I've never done this before!" she yelled back. Then she lowered her soft voice to a whisper, "But a theory. I should be able to trace the vibrations from this LaserLance back to the people who used to own it."

Gwen concentrated on the spinning laser to figure out where to go.

"I thought I destroyed all those things," Gwen heard Ben say to Kevin.

"I kept one as a souvenir. Lucky huh?" Kevin's overconfident voice rang out.

Gwen smiled to herself.

Then the gun stopped spinning and pointed straight. It started to move.

"Hey, it's working," she whispered. She realized that Ben and Kevin couldn't hear her so she bellowed louder, "Follow me!"

"I'd follow you anywhere," Kevin's voice reached Gwen's ear.

A thump went through her chest in excitement.

_Really? He'd follow me anywhere?_

_Oh stop it Gwen! You're taking too much into his words! Plus you don't like Kevin! Right?_

Gwen shook her head of the nonsense and concentrated more.

The gun was leading her down a path off the road.

"Except there. Come on Gwen, Paint job!"

Gwen resisted her urge to giggle at his comment. It was pretty funny…

**Kevin's POV**

"How's this work again?"

"Photonic Displacement. You can set it to make it look like whatever you want." Kevin intelligently said.

Ben positioned the mask unto his face and turned into a DNAlien.

Kevin looked down upon Gwen as she moved swiftly past him, brushing his hand with her round bum.

Kevin felt his face heat up.

It's not like he's never touched a girl there before. He's actually touched one too many but something about Gwen made him blush hard. It startled him greatly and he wished it would stop.

He glared at her as she walked away.

_She really was pretty…_

_Uh why was this happening to him of all people? He was supposed to be focused, not some weak pathetic person._

Kevin directed his attention to Ben as he asked, "How do I look?"

"About the same. Maybe taller…"

Out of the blue Gwen appeared with a floating cart, her hair flying back. "Get in."

Kevin was confused. "Why?"

Gwen gave him a look of pure eruption. Kevin didn't think twice before hopping into the cart.

Gwen hopped in right next to him. They were pretty squished.

Ben started pushing the ice bucket trying to act normal.

Gwen's shoulder was digging into Kevin's muscled chest. He wanted to get out of the cart his heart was thumping so fast. Gwen didn't look at him; she just stared at her feet.

"I owe you a call."

Kevin frowned at Ben's stupidity.

A wonderful fragrance found Kevin's nose. It smelt like strawberry and vanilla. He then comprehended that it was Gwen's hair. He wanted to get closer but was afraid she might slap him.

"End of the line," Ben confirmed as Kevin and Gwen lifted themselves up out the cart.

_It was so damn freezing in here!_

"Uh it's freezing in here!" Kevin said, rubbing his arms. "I owe you a call?"

"Don't be such a baby!" Gwen retorted back with annoyance, a gust of cold air coming out of her mouth.

Now Kevin did feel like a baby.

"Uhh... What's next?" she said rubbing her arms, trying to make heat.

_You know people become warm by kissing…_

_Did I just think that?_

Ben took his mask off to reveal his normal human form, "See where you can find out where Grandpa is. It is cold though."

"Okay, let me try something." Gwen stood still, eyes closed. She opened her eyes, except they weren't her usual eyes; they were purple and glowing, hair flying everywhere.

She stopped. "I'm sorry Ben, Grandpa was here. Maybe a couple of weeks ago, but he's not here now."

"So, now what? We just get out of here, right?"

"Wrong," Ben said. "When I was little, Grandpa Max taught me to ride my bike. He ran along side me, holding me up while I peddled. By the time I had realized he let go, I'd already been riding by myself for a long time."

His story ended with a smile. Gwen smiled back.

'Training wheel's off guys. We're gonna finish the mission."

**Gwen's POV**

"Save some for me. Those creeps cost me a major payday!"

Gwen heard Kevin's declaration and frowned upon it. This was so like him.

She turned away from the aliens she bounded to give him a frown. His eyes softened.

"Also cause they're evil and we're against that."

That's right. Gwen couldn't help but nod in approval.

**Kevin's POV**

Kevin rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I do not repeat myself to lower lifeforms… what are you doing on my ship?"

"Did you just call me a lower lifeform?"

_I can't believe it! A lower lifeform? Him? Please…_

"I'm pretty sure he did."

_Thanks Ben…_

"And while he may have a point, it's rude to say so…"

_Gwen! What the hell! Why'd she say that?_

"You've mocked with Deamocahi… the commander," the ugly looking alien said all gruffly.

"I mock anybody who uses the word 'mock'."

_Shut up Tennyson…_

Kevin couldn't keep it in any longer. He charged straight to punch the alien to a pulp.

He was suddenly flinging backwards into a solid wall. Kevin fell down, his back aching.

"Kevin!" Gwen's cry rang out throughout the building.

The alien was just about to pummel him when he was lifted off the ground by one of Gwen's energy grips. But he was too strong and flung Gwen into the wall too.

Kevin's heart panted in worriness.

_What if Gwen was really hurt?_

He quickly slid off the wall to race to Gwen to check if she was alright.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," came Gwen's fainted breathe.

Kevin's anger rose… "Well I'm gonna hurt him!"

**Gwen's POV**

"He's too strong! I'll hold him off. You guys get outside!" Ben said in Humongosaur version.

"I'm not leaving you to fight that thing by yourself!" Gwen was serious.

She didn't wanna leave Ben. He could get hurt.

"No time to argue! Kevin get her out of here!"

_No way! He isn't going to get rid of me so quickly._

Kevin did a quick glance at her. He followed Ben's instructions. "You heard the man!"

He hosted Gwen above the ground to carry her. She fought a little, "Let me go!"

Kevin was running now. "As soon as we're off this ship."

Gwen didn't want to admit it but she liked the way his arms wrapped around her, even though his grip was very strong. She felt safe.

"Not until we're off this ship."

Fine. She'll let him have his way for now…

When they were finally outside, Kevin didn't let her go.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now."

Gwen could've sworn she saw him blush… maybe it was all in her imagination.

They stared at one another for a while.

Gwen heard a cry from above and saw Ben flying across the sky. She quickly snapped out of her daydreaming and grabbed Ben with her energy grip.

He landed a little rough on the ground.

"Guess you showed him," Kevin smirked.

**Kevin's POV**

"How'd you find me?" Ben asked.

"Look for the front end of the trench you dug with your face," Kevin smugly replied.

Gwen rushed over, bending down to talk to Ben, giving Kevin a great view of her bum. "You okay?"

"Humongosaur skimmed his knee. And it was still skimmed when I turned back."

Kevin stared at the ugly bruise forming on Tennyson's knee.

"So what happens now?"

"We keep looking for Grandpa Max. I guess the best way to do that is to solve the case he was working on."

"Easy as pie. Anyone know how to make a pie?"

_Umm Gwen what are the hell are you talking about? Oh and now you're staring at me. Took you long enough…_

_Uh Kevin- you don't like Gwen remember!?_

"Listen," Ben was talking to Kevin. "We've had a lot of problems in the past and I just wanted to say thanks. We would have never made it without you."

Kevin saw Ben's hand extend to him.

He took a peek at Gwen. He really did want to spend time with her…

He also knew they needed his help. He made a promise to that.

Kevin found his voice, "You still won't make it without me."

Ben gave him a disgusted look.

**Gwen's POV**

Gwen was shocked. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

"Are saying you want to help us?" she asked him, studying his profile.

Kevin gave her a look of understanding… "I'm saying… I made somebody a promise. I'm seeing this through to the end."

"Then you can shake hands right?"

Ben placed his hand out.

Gwen put hers on top of his.

Kevin hesitated a moment before smiling and placing his rough hand on hers.

Gwen felt a blush coming to her face and quickly wiped it off before anyone noticed.

Gwen you need to start focusing on the task at hand.

"It's Hero time!" Ben said with a smile.

Kevin gave Gwen a smirk and she smiled back.

_Oh it's going to be a long mission…_

**Please Review- Telling me if it's bad or good... it would help...**

**Thank you all for reading this. It makes my day...**


	2. Everybody Talks about the Weather

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed- now I know to continue

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed- now I know to continue. You've made my day. Ok here's the second chapter- more details hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…**

**Gwevin Moments- Part 2**

**Gwen's POV**

Gwen stared out the window as Kevin, she and Ben traveled down the street.

It was a wonder what had happened in the past week with her Grandpa disappearing, Ben deciding to reuse the Omnitrix and Kevin actually becoming good. Not that Gwen mind one little bit. She really was appreciative of his decision to help.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Gwen heard Ben bellow from the back seat of the sport-like-looking car.

Kevin smirked. "Yes."

Gwen looked back at the sign that said "Speed Limit 25". They still weren't going any faster.

Ben's patience was very slim, "We're still going the same speed!"

Kevin kept the smirk on his face ready to answer. "It's called the speed limit. Fastest we're going tonight."

Gwen held her breathe, knowing Ben was going to burst any second now.

"But you said-"

"I said 'could', not 'would'."

"My mom's going to kill me if I'm late getting home again," Gwen could sense the distress in the younger boy's voice.

She continued to stare out the window, wondering what on earth got her into this situation, stuck here in the car with her cousin and one very gorgeous man (who is very immature if she does so add).

"Huh," Kevin sounding interested in what Ben said, "If she grounds you, it will be just me and Gwen- Tough break."

Gwen peeped up at Kevin's words hearing the grin drip from his mouth. She blushed a brilliant shade of crimson but her pride won her over. "You think I'd go with you if Ben wasn't here?"

"Yeah, I got roguish charm," Kevin grinned from ear to ear all confident. Gwen resisted the urge to roll her eyes and laugh.

A ring rang throughout the car. Gwen glimpse to Kevin's green coat pocket. "Phone call for Mr. 'Roguish' Charm," she wittily commented.

"I don't have cell."

_Yeah like a hott guy like that doesn't have a girlfriend on the other line._

"Bet it's one of your many girlfriends." She pointed to his pocket. Kevin seemed shocked.

_Oh he's got to have a girlfriend… I mean come on. He does have 'roguish' charm._

Gwen dug through his pocket trying to find a cell phone so she could tell off one of his "girlfriends".

_Stop it Gwen- you wouldn't do that and you know it. _

_Or do I?_

Instead of a cell phone she pulled out his Plumber's badge. "Hey, that's your Plumber's badge. What's it doing?"

"Don't know. It's new to me."

Gwen flicked it on and a green map-like thing popped up, "Whoa."

Ben and Kevin looked on with keen interest. Of course Kevin completely abandoned his eyes on the rode.

"It's some kind of map. I bet it's a GPS for badges!" Ben excitedly answered, searching over Gwen's shoulder.

"So why's one of them flashing?"

"It's gotta be a message from Grandpa Max. He's telling us where he is."

That got Gwen's attention, "You think?"

"Ok that's worth breaking some traffic laws!" Kevin said, speeding up his car to 100 miles an hour.

Gwen thought she saw her life pass before her eyes he was going so fast.

**Kevin's POV**

_Now this is fun stuff! _

Kevin was racing past the officers that were trying to arrest Ben. He just loved the thrill of a good cop chase.

He peeked at Gwen beside him, who was pinned against the seat in fear. Oh he didn't mean to make her scared but this was important.

He swerved a couple of times to make it even more fun, cutting down fields of corn as he went.

"Kevin watch out!" Gwen shouted as Kevin stared at a big tracker in front of him. He skirted to a stop, blowing a breath out. He could hear the sirens on the cop cars come a silence as Kevin stole a look at Gwen. She seemed calm now.

He continued to stare at her beautiful features as Gwen looked the other way out the window at the ugly, rusted tracker.

The officer knocked on his window and he rolled it down, calming himself, smirking. "Is there a problem officer?"

The big officer flashed his bright light into Kevin's car.

Probably checking if heat blast junior was in the car.

_Nope, nothing here- Just Gwen and I. Oh yeah…_

Gwen waved, smiling with embarrassment all over her face.

_Oh she's just embarrassed cause she knows that every girl is jealous they're not with me and that she doesn't think she's good enough for me. Oh but she is…_

**Gwen's POV**

Gwen looked back behind her at the cops driving away.

"That didn't go to bad," Kevin stated holding a piece of paper in his hand. "We led them away from Ben and all we got was this."

Gwen studied the ticket for second before noticing a big number on it.

"Kevin! That's a 400 dollar speeding ticket!" she hollered out in disbelief.

_Why does he have to be so calm about it?_

"I know," he opened the glove compartment. A whole bunch of speeding tickets spilled out, overflowing Gwen's lap. "I think it's a personal record."

Kevin's eyebrow rose as he ogled Gwen with like.

_Why do I feel so warm now? He just did something bad! This is no time to get all weird!_

Kevin backed up, his black hair flying in his face as he sped off.

**Kevin's POV**

"Ben!" Kevin quickly averted his gaze to Gwen as Ben got frozen.

Suddenly Gwen was shot at too.

Kevin's mind panicked.

_Not Gwen!_

"No-"he shouted before getting himself shot.

**Gwen's POV**

_Uhh finally- I'm unfrozen. It's still cold though. _

"He can't. He'll be too busy rounding up any other others that may be hiding around here," The big officer's voice rang, putting his hand on Alan's shoulder.

Gwen gave Kevin an intent look.

_He really is cute… _

_Oh Gwen this getting way to out of hand. You need to concentrate!_

Kevin flipped his eyes to meet hers.

_Or not…_

**Sorry about the short chapter but they're going to be this short from now on, cause you know since I go by each episode (they're only like 22 mins long anyway!) and I try to find as many Gwevin moments as I can. **

**Review please. I'd appreciate it! I love you all!**


	3. Kevin's Big Score

A/N: This is a good Gwevin episode in my opinion

**A/N: This is a good Gwevin episode in my opinion. Plus I love Kevin being a bad boy at times… hehe Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: Grr not mine!**

**Gwevin Moments- Part 3**

**Gwen's POV**

Gwen sat back in the yellow lounging chair, picking through the old photo album. Kevin was busy fixing the Rustbucket and Ben sat beside her, looking on. She picked a picture out of the box and lifted it to gaze at.

She giggled at the goofy picture of her and Ben in front of the Rustbucket with younger Ben picking his nose and younger Gwen giving him a revolted look.

Gwen examined herself in the photo. Her vibrant red hair was as short as it could go only reaching a little bit above her neck with a blue clip; her attitude was meaner towards poor Ben, and her style was different. She went from her little blue kitty cat tomboy stage to a full grown prep.

_Wow- I really have changed…_

"Hey Ben, look!" she shoved the slightly torn memory in Ben's face. "It's us in front of the old Rustbucket."

Ben laughed, admiring the scene. "That's so like Grandpa Max to loose one dumper then run out and find another."

Lowering the photo, Gwen shared a knowing smile with her lovable cousin. He stood up to walk to the middle of the patch of field.

_Ready to give a speech probably._

"That whole summer was incredible, remember Gwen? Hero time, all the time," he faced the muscular figure under the old automobile home, "Kevin was still a bad guy…" the smirk in her cousin's voice didn't go unnoticed.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Let it go Tennyson…" a ruffed voice came from underneath as Kevin skidded out on a board, dirt on his handsome face.

_Seriously Ben should just let it go. Oh he does look handsome even with dirt on his nose. _

_Oh Gwen stop it! This thinking is nonsense. _

"I know you're here to keep an eye on me," he declared finally.

_I'm keeping an eye on you, for other reasons of course._

_Gwen! Quick he's staring. Think of something else to say…_

"It's sweet you wanted to fix up Rustbucket too," she commented, noticing how Kevin's face lit up just a little.

**Kevin's POV**

He moved around taking things out from under to make the automobile normal.

Gwen gave one last glance at the special photo before tucking it away in the old box. She got up to put the memories away before Kevin slid in front of the door.

"No yet," he smirked, giving Gwen the look of promise and placing his roughed hand on her forearm.

He felt tingles go through his hand up to his face and blushed a brilliant shade of red.

Kevin let his eyes slip over every feature of her face.

_Uh she is torturing me with her beautiful self._

_Kevin remember what we thought about? No more Gwen fantasies…_

Kevin's mind took over as he thought about what he was going to do.

_She'll never forgive me._

He closed the door on a very confused looking redhead.

"Still not buying the 'nice guy' act Kevin!"

"Ben…"

_At least she defends me…_

**Gwen's POV**

"He got away!"

"Whoa…"

_Did I just say that out loud? Crud, maybe Ben didn't hear me. _

_No he did and now he's giving the evil look._

"I mean- Oh no!"

Gwen went red in the face and didn't look a very grumpy Ben in the eyes.

"How could have I let my guard down?" he started pacing, his green jacket swaying with him as he ranted. "He's a liar and a thief!"

_No he's not Ben- shut up!_

"That was the old Kevin. He's different now. And we're different too."

_Oh I have an idea!_

Gwen took Kevin's handkerchief he used a couple days ago when fixing his own car. He asked her to hold it for me and never asked for it back so she gladly kept it.

_It smells like him too. _

"I can track him from this," she held the gift up high, proud.

Ben though was not pleased.

"You kept his sweaty handkerchief?"

_Oh this is embarrassing…_

She ignored his comment and tried tracking him.

"Got him."

**Kevin's POV**

"Now I know this looks bad…" Kevin started hoping they'd give him a break.

_Uhh what Gwen must think of me now…_

Ben would have none of it, "Bad? Bad! If you don't get the Rustbucket back I'll show you bad." He poked his index finger into Kevin's black shirt.

_Hehe…_

"Doubt it," Kevin confirmed, his pride taking a win over him.

Ben's expression went from angry to full blown eruption, "What happens when this is all over and Grandpa comes home? Where's he gonna live then?"

"Do I have to separate you two?"

_Oh my… she looks so hott all defensive. Shit…_

"He stole Grandpa's home! What kind of jerk steals an old mans home!"

"One with a very good reason… right?"

Gwen looked to Kevin for some reassurance.

_She is right. I wish I could be more like her._

"Yea," he nodded his black hair, "this is important."

"Important to you…" Ben scoffed, folding his arms.

_Oh the Plumber's badge!_

"One second," he tugged the alien badge out of his faded jean pocket and clicked the map button.

"You hid a tracking devise in the under carriage," Gwen was fascinated as her eyes scammed the map, landing on the blinking light.

_So she notices I'm not that stupid after all…_

"Like I'd let anybody swipe a fortune in Plumber tech from me."

**Gwen's POV**

"Watch out!"

_Watch out! He can't be serious! He's warning that rat?_

"Don't warn him," Gwen shouted angrily back at Kevin as he ran towards her.

Suddenly she felt a solid type figure slam into her fragile body against the wall. She peered up to the man that was Kevin, holding her by the arms giving her an intense look with his obsidian hair falling into his worried eyes.

"No," he gave faint whisper, "You watch out."

_Aww he's so sweet and protective. I could just kiss him. Uhh why are my arms burning? _

"Oh," she breathed out before Kevin let his grip go on her, falling to the hard ground.

_Kevin!_

_Why do I feel so weak?_

**Kevin's POV**

_Why I ought to pound him! That little rat vermon._

"This creeps got a point. You're always up to something. Self-serving, shifty, always working some kind of angle. Always a thief."

_A thief? Him? I can punch Tennyson out right now but then Gwen might…_

_Ah, who cares about the stupid girl! You don't and you know it!_

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ben questioned, making angry eyes at him.

Kevin held his temper long enough, "You know what Tennyson- I don't have to explain myself to you!"

He pushed past Ben very hard, stealing a glance at Gwen.

_No! No exceptions to my outrage…_

"Or you either," he whispered furiously, not taking a second look back at them.

"I'm done with both of you!"

He trotted off going only one place he knew.

_I wish I didn't make her sad…_

**Gwen's POV**

"Kevin!"

Gwen ran over to Kevin at high-speed, her straight hair whipping her unblemished skin. She blasted the cuffs off his massive crystal hands, releasing him from this prison like place. "You alright?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

_Oh please don't be hurt!_

Gwen bored into his pained eyes, kneeling down onto the dirtied floor. She grabbed his crystal-like face in her hands and slowly the curse was being broken at the touch of her skin. He minimized to his natural human self, his whole body in ache and clothes ripped at each corner.

_Oh Kevin… _

He groaned before clutching onto her slender shoulder, making sure his support didn't go away.

_He's in pain!_

She let the warmth that he radiated off bore into her. It was nice since this place was so cold anyway.

_I won't ever let you leave like that again. I promise Kevin, I promise!_

**Kevin's POV**

"Easy…" Gwen helped him up.

_Ah it kills. This is some serious shit here. _

He could feel bruises everywhere, his clothes were torn to a limit, and he had the best helper in the world.

His shame didn't stop but something tugged at the back of his mind, assisting he peep once at the goddess creature next to him.

_I owe her big time just for nursing me. I've never had someone care this much about me. _

Kevin and Gwen shared souls when their eyes connected with each others.

_Her eyes are so empowering. I can stare at them forever. They twinkle when she's happy and right now she's happy. _

Kevin was lost in his own world, completely obvious to Ben standing right next to them, a smirk plastered on his git face.

"Hey," he snapped, "what about him?"

He nodded his head towards the little orange pain the ass from earlier.

"What about him, we're even."

_Hold up, the holoviewer!_

"Wait," Kevin held up his bruised hand, picking up the scratched device from the ground.

"That's what you were after?"

"Another holoviewer?" Gwen's surprise didn't come.

_Don't worry hun, let me finish._

"I heard this one's special…"

_If he goes soft on me after watching it, I freakin' swear…_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Think about it, I'm an ex-con. I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of," he turned towards Gwen, "Stuff that if you knew, you'd probably never trust me again…"

_I want her to trust me. _

"So next time I say 'drop it', drop it."

"That's not how it works Kevin," she laid her hand on his shoulder. It stung but not too much…

_Again with the shoulder touching…_

_Not that I mind of course. _

_Kevin stop! What you feel is basically a Scio-shit- thing._

"It's not what you did that matters, but what you are going to do."

"Uh huh… you gonna look at that?"

Ben turned on the device to reveal a message from his Grandpa Max.

"Ben, if you found this message, you must be in pretty deep. There's a lot I can't reveal yet but here's one thing I can: You can't go it alone. By now, you're probably meeting some of the other Plumber's kids, but you have to find more. You need to put together a team!"

It ended and Ben moved forward.

Kevin followed behind right beside Gwen. She smiled back at him and Kevin felt his heart do a little flip like the day before.

_I just love her smile, it brightens my mood. _

_Kevin- stop it! Stop it! Stop it! There's no way in hell you will ever fall for Ben Tennyson's cousin. No way! _

_Never!_

**Uh finally I finished the chapter. It takes a while to actually right a half-way decent story. Hopefully I'm doing decent thumbs up!**

**Oh I'm gonna have fun with the next episode… Gwen, Mike Morningstar and a whole lot of Jealous!Kevin. **

**Reviews are appreciated… **

**Have a swell day!**


	4. All that Glitters

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated

**A/N: OMJ I'm sorry I haven't updated. I was like grounded for a month meaning I couldn't have my laptop to write and I was about to explode. This story might not be as good as any of the others cause well I kinda lost my groove and have been trying to get it back. LOL. Oh and for all of you who are reading this, I will need you to read my bottom note too. Just for reassurance. Trust me. Well here it is- my Gwevin chapter. I really hope you like this chapter. It's one of my fav episodes along with "What little girls are made of"… **

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE- IT SUCKS!**

**Gwevin Moments- Part 4 **

**Kevin's POV**

"You can't go it alone. By now, you're probably meeting some of the other Plumber's kids, but you have to find more. You need to put together a team!"

Kevin leaned against his green and black striped car, sipping a cold beverage. He eyed the younger Tennyson with annoyance. He kept watching the same video over. And over. And over…

_The kid's obsessed!_

Gwen walked over with hesitation in her step. Kevin swirled his head around to see her, smiling. "You think we should be worried about him? He's been watching that thing for hours…"

He took another cold sip but realized Gwen hadn't said anything.

_Maybe she had a lot on her mind…_

"Problem?" he grinned with a knowing look.

Gwen woodenly crossed her thin arms, giving Kevin a little glare, "Why haven't you asked me out?" she asked with curiosity.

_What the hell?!_

"What?" he was taken aback by her forward question he almost slid off the car.

Gwen played with her long red hair, looking down then up into Kevin's eyes. "You heard me. We spend all out time together and you obviously like me," Gwen moved forward putting her hands on her round chest.

_Why- how? How does she…_

_Kevin you said you would never like her remember?_

_Yes but that was before she went and pointed it out. _

_Oh she does look really hott today. _

_Uh stop! You don't like her!! End of story!_

"Uh ha…" he scoffed, whirling his head the other way to not stare at her, his black hair hitting his eyes.

"You do! I see you mooning at me when you think I'm not looking."

_Mooning? Where the hell do people come up with these words?_

"Mooning?"

Gwen blushed.

_She looks so cute when she turns red. _

_Uh stop!_

"And I like you," she stopped giving Kevin a caring glance, "most of the time. So I'm asking you again…"

_Most of the time? Dude I have roguish charm what does she mean most of the time?_

_Kevin…_

_What she likes me? _

"See, that's the problem," he raised his voice a little bit to show her what he had in mind, "you're asking me. A guy does the asking."

He placed his big hand on his chest, showing her he was the guy.

"Yea- when?"

Gwen didn't stop pursing and her face reddens with anger.

_Smooth… _

_Well she's not supposed to be asking!_

_Maybe if some people got a move on…_

_Enough!_

"Don't push me." He lowered his voice getting annoyed.

"Don't push me," Gwen mocked before stalking away.

_Did she just mock me? _

_I believe she did. Uhh I really shitted things up this time didn't I?_

Kevin shook his head trying to rid anything to do with Gwen Tennyson. He reached up from the car, his back giving a little crack before looking towards the less annoying cousin right now.

"Ben!"

_I swear if he doesn't stop…_

_He looks like a freakin' psychopath watching that thing. _

"You know," Kevin said with a smirk hinted in his voice, "my dog used to gnaw the spot on his butt over and over…The vet made us put a cone around his neck."

_Dang I miss that dog! He was so funny to watch._

The younger Tennyson finally shut the holoviewer down to look up. Kevin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Easy does it," Ben declared, putting away the alien tech. "I'm not the one you're mad at…"

_I'm not mad at anyone stupid._

Kevin leaped up from his previous crouch on his precious car, waving his hands in the air, "Cut me a break here. Wanna go fight some aliens or something?"

"Or something… let me see your Plumber's badge."

Kevin quickly reached into his denim pocket, extending his hand to give Ben the green and black badge.

Ben turned it on, studying it very carefully. "Each of these blimps shows a location of another badge."

"Yep," Kevin said with a "Duh" tone to it.

_No duh Einstein!_

Ben pointed to the little yellow dots on the badge, "And where there's a Plumber's badge, we'll find a Plumber," he smiled proud, "Or at least a Plumber's kid."

He turned the official badge off and started walking around the car, "Come on you're driving."

_As if I would let you anyway…_

Kevin glanced over at Gwen who was leaning against a dirty old gray lamp post, thinking real hard about something.

_Uh what should I do? Say sorry?_

_No you have nothing to say sorry for Kevin! Remember that. It's not your problem she wants to date you._

_But what if I want to date her too?_

_No, nevermind._

"You comin'?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Gwen took a quick look at him and stridded over, brushing his shoulder to add effect to her madness.

**Gwen's POV**

"Plumber," Gwen began saying while she sat in Kevin's gross back seat with her arms crossed. "Plumber, plumber, plumber."

_Oh he's gonna get it._

"Have you ever noticed that if you say a word enough times, it looses its meaning?"

Gwen leaned forward more to Kevin's side of the front seat as he raised his eyebrows in a questionable way.

_Just wait bud._

"Like a chance to ask someone out," she carried on without a care in the world.

_He's so lucky he's not dead right now._

_But Gwen you would never kill him. You l-i-k-e him remember? _

_Yeah I remember alright… sadly. _

"Every time that chance comes along, it has less and less meaning until you don't have the chance anymore at all…"

Kevin's expression changed to some new emotion Gwen wasn't sure of.

_Well he's thinking. That's good… and a first._

Kevin suddenly burst out shouting, "Oh for crying out loud!" He gripped his steering wheel tighter in anger.

Gwen laid back in her seat, arms still crossed and an angry expression on her face.

_Well screw that…_

_Forget him Gwen you can do better anyway._

Ben finally peeked up from his constant thinking to speak, "Are you guys having a fight?"

_Oh shut up Ben…_

**Kevin's POV**

"It's ok Trina, you're safe now. These guys saved you."

Ben took a couple of confident steps forward to the mystery hero to just save the girl from dying. "Actually your friend is the one that saved you, he's just being modest."

The handsome blonde stood up, opening his arms in gratitude. "Who ever you guys are, whatever you are- thanks!" his voice was smooth and elegant.

_Um… what's with his voice?_

"Something strange has been happening to the girls at out school lately," he cast a look back at the pretty girl called Trina.

Ben smiled with pride, "Glad to help. We made a good team out there-" he stopped and averted his green eyes down to the boys shiny belt.

_This is gonna be interesting…_

"Hey! You got a Plumber's badge!"

_Jeez why didn't I notice that?_

_No wonder he's some weird superhero._

The pretty boy searched below down to his belt, staring at the badge Ben, Kevin and Gwen knew so much about.

It wasn't everyday that you would meet a guy who comes out of the sky with a sparkly trail, helping rescue people and has a Plumber's badge.

Kevin put his hands in his pockets, knowing the introducing was gonna take longer than they thought. Once Ben got hyped up about anything to do with alien things, there was no stopping his ranting.

"Yeah my dad gave it to me. You guys know about the Plumber's?"

Kevin threw his hand to fish out the Plumber's badge, "At this point, we might as well be them."

He showed the blonde guy the shiny badge.

_Like I said, this could be interesting. _

"I'm Ben," Ben pointed to himself, then Kevin, "This is Kevin. And this is my cousin, Gwen."

Kevin nodded his head in approval of the greeting.

The blonde guy stopped as his eyes got real big, "Wait! Ben? As in Ben Tennyson? I'm a huge fan of yours," he grasped Ben's hand smiling. "But I heard you disappeared. I'm Mike Morningstar."

He grasped Kevin's strong hand, shaking it with glee then walked over to Gwen.

_Hey he ain't so bad… I like this guy. A little cheesy with the glitter but not bad._

As soon as he shook Gwen's hand, electric shot through their hands, separating them. "Oh!" Gwen gasped.

"Wow." Mike announced a little shock to his voice. "That's never happened before…"

"Maybe it's because we both have powers?"

Mike grinned, tilting his head lower to Gwen's, "That's a theory."

_Oh second thoughts… screw everything I just said. I don't like or trust this guy one bit. He's bad news. And… and…and why the hell is he making goo-goo eyes at Gwen!? _

"Anyway… now that we all met!" Kevin said, coming up from behind Morningstar.

Morningstar glanced back to Trina, "I have to make sure Trina gets home safe. But after that… why don't we meet up at my place and talk?"

Ben turned all excited, "Sure!"

_This is sickening…_

"Sounds good!" Gwen voiced all giddy.

Kevin wouldn't look at any of them; he kept his eyes on the ground, wanting to really put a hole in it. "Can't wait…" he sarcastically said, rolling his black eyes.

_I really wanna punch him right now. He has NO right to come in and act like he owns the place…_

_Oh why not Kevin?_

_Because… because he's dangerous!_

_Yeah that's it… dangerous and untrustworthy._

The little rich boy took off with Trina in his arms, glitter flying everywhere.

_He's such a pretty boy. I mean seriously who has freakin' glitter come out of their legs? No one! God! And why does he have to go making eyes at Gwen? I mean sure she's hott and all but-_

_But what? You have title claim to her or anything so he's allowed._

_Not if I have anything to say about it…_

**Gwen's POV**

"Mom and her husband live in the main house. They leave me alone; let me do what I want." Mike stated with obviousness.

_He is so handsome! Oh and look at this house he lives in… it's gorgeous!_

Mike started out showing them around the house, letting them see all the museum pieces that Gwen found fascinating. He opened a long brown door, telling them to enter. With a gesture of his hand, bowing he said, "After you."

He gave Gwen a wink with his blue eyes.

Gwen checked back over her tiny shoulder to see Kevin's reaction, which consisted of annoyance.

_Ha! Wait- who cares what he thinks. I have this guy now; this wonderful, wonderful guy._

Ben and his cousin went forward as Mike closed the hard door in poor Kevin's face.

_Serves him right…_

"Nice…" Kevin muttered, holding his now bruised nose.

_Wow… look at this room… it's so high-tech!_

Ben surveyed the room with glee, "What is all this stuff?"

"Some of my dads Plumber's gear," Mike bashfully inclined, "I brought it over from his headquarters…"

He directed his blue eyes to Gwen, "I can take you there later if you want…" he whispered softly.

_Oh…this is sudden…_

_Damn… I hope I'm not blushing. _

Ben's face brightened, "We'd all love to see it."

"It'd make my day…" Kevin grumbled, not looking at any of them.

It wasn't shocking to see Kevin in a bad mood. It actually was a rare occasion to every see him happy unless he was poking fun at someone. Though ever since Kevin had joined the team to fight against the DNAliens, he did seem to be a lot happier from when Ben and Gwen first saw him when they were kids.

_No need to be a butthead Kevin! Mike is only being nice to us- lighten up._

_Oh wait- you can't do that cause God forbid you do something nice huh?_

_Stupid son of a-_

"Here," Mike held his neatly manicured hand out to Gwen, who took it in a instant, "Let me show you something."

He dragged Gwen across the room, her green orbs locking with his sad black ones. A chill went down Gwen's thin spine, giving the feeling of guilt.

_Oh what am I feeling guilty for anyway? It's not like we're dating, like I want._

_No Gwen you don't want that! Remember you said you would never fall for him?_

_But what about when I said I wanted to go out with him?_

_That was just a thrill of the moment… okay… but you're over that now… it means NOTHING! LET IT GO! You have a new guy who is insanely smart, handsome and doesn't do anything ILLEGAL…_

The strikingly attractive member of the opposite sex lead Gwen's slim figure to a billboard like computer screen, showing all different colors of marked spots. Ben and Kevin followed- Ben interested and Kevin… not so much.

Smiling Mike started explaining about the high-tech thing, "I'm patched into the central Plumber's monitoring network. It's connected to everything: Global and unitary internet; Earthbound law enforcement frequencies; and oh, of course, the badge communicator channel."

_Now that's what I call impressive…_

"Communicator channel?" Kevin asked, surprised he didn't know something like that himself.

Mike turned to look at Kevin with astonishment, "Yeah… you did know that the badges were communicators, didn't you?" he stated, his eyebrows forming together.

Kevin glanced down to the clean waxed floor in thought.

_Well I don't blame him for not knowing- I mean I didn't know. Aww he looks so sweet all embarrassed. _

_Gwen… why are you thinking of him when you have Mr. Perfect right next to you?_

"So…" Gwen took a step forward all interested, "you keep an eye on things with this stuff and you use your powers to help people? You're like your neighborhood's very own superhero."

Gwen smiled at Mike in admiration as he blushed before speaking softly, "Never thought of it that way but…I guess so." He nodded showing his agreement with her.

It was so unreal. Gwen found herself attracted to this guy more and more as they talked. He was smart, way cute, nice and so modest, unlike some people…

Gwen never had the best experiences with guys. When she was little, she was such a tomboy, really only noticing them as she hit the age of 13. She never met a guy who made her feel so special and such a gentleman too.

The younger Tennyson cousin started, "You know what I'm thinking?"

"I know what I'M thinking…" Kevin growled, keeping his eyes on Morningstar.

_What is his problem? Why is he so mean to Mike? You don't think he could actually be jealous?  
Nah, It's Kevin. He doesn't care about anybody but himself._

"You should join our team!" the brunette exclaimed.

Kevin snapped out of his trance, "Don't you think we should, I don't know, get to know this guy a little more?"

Kevin lent over Ben, flexing his muscles under his black shirt.

_Oh he's so hott! _

_Stop it Gwen!_

"What's to know? He's got the powers, he's got the gear."

"He's got a sparkly trail when he flies…" Kevin motioned his eyes upward to the ceiling, is black hair reaching his eyelashes.

"And…" Ben uttered, sad look glazing over his eyes. "It's what grandpa told us to do." He walked forward inn honor, staring Mike straight in the face, "My grandpa Max is a Plumber. And he disappeared looking into this big alien conspiracy that's going on against Earth. We're trying to find him so we can stop it. Wanna help?"

_Oh please, please, please say you'll join!_

Gwen and Mike locked eyes for a second, "I'd love too."

Suddenly, the lights flickered making everything go black on and off.

_Oh jeez what's happening? _

_Oh it stopped._

_Nevermind._

"Forgot to pay your electric bill?" Kevin asked, his smirk getting wider and wider.

_Stop being a smart-ass Kevin!_

Mike shrugged.

He winced as he spoke, "The electricity has been a little undependable lately. No worries- my backup generator kicked in."

Kevin's face fell.

Ben strode forward towards the Plumber computer thing, thinking real hard.

_He's gonna hurt himself. _

_Hehe…_

As if a light bulb went off in his head, he extended a long finger, pointing to the screen. "This isn't a brownout. Look at this spike and power usage at the local power station. The energy drain is enormous."

Mike's head perked up. "Really?" he asked surprised by Ben's sudden realization.

It wasn't un-normal for Ben to be thinking of some type of solution to everything. That's how he got by in life, and following his heart of course.

"You said something strange was happening in town," Ben thought, his green eyes concentrating real hard on Mike. "This definitely qualifies," he sternly announced, nodding his head to show his opinion.

_That is strange…_

_We should volunteer to help him. He deserves it after what he did to save Trina._

"If you need to check it out, we'll help." Gwen perkily volunteered, her eyes getting big with excitement.

Mike turned and smiled at her.

_Uhhhh…he's so dreamy. _

"Thanks. We should."

They all walked to the door to go see what's going on down there.

Gwen straightened her blue sweater, glancing down to her forearm to notice a small star like figure on it.

_That's odd? Where did that come from? I didn't get any tattoos…_

_Maybe it's just ink from when I rubbed up against something. I'll wash it later. _

_I better not let the guys see it or they'll think something wrong with me. _

**Kevin's POV**

"Uh nice goin'! They're getting away!" Kevin yelled, his face becoming an unsightly thing to look at.

Mike shrugged, "Sorry."

_Yea he better be sorry you stupid rich kid. _

_I really wanna punch him right now. No not punch more like beat with a good hammer or meat-pounding-thing. _

Ben transformed back into a normal human figure, green jacket a little torn on the top. "It's okay we all make mistakes." He sympathetically reassured Mike. "The important thing is we stopped them from uh… doing whatever it was they were doing."

Kevin raised one eyebrow, staring at Ben as if he was an idiot.

_Ben, you are officially an idiot._

"We'll get better if we work together more."

_Shut the F up Ben! I swear if I have to see this guy anywhere past this night, I'll die. _

_Oh what's he doing now? Making eyes at my girl- I mean Gwen again. _

_Shit._

Mike and Gwen swirled to look into each other's eyes before Mike said, "We do make a good team."

"Uh huh," Gwen nodded as if in a trance, her red vibrant hair swaying as she did so.

_What the fu-!_

_What is going on here? Why the hell is she staring at him like that!?_

_I mean…_

_Eh I really want to kill him right now. _

_Ok that's it… what the heck is going on?_

An angry face formed on Kevin's head as he came up from behind Gwen.

"What happened just now? You looked like you were gonna faint…"

Gwen stared at Kevin for a moment then twisted her petite frame back to the gorgeous guy in front of her. "I can't thank you enough for helping me," she whispered, sounding like she just took a bottle of dreamland.

_I can't believe she just ignored me!_

"You could if you had dinner with me."

_Oh no he didn't!_

"Right now?"

_What the-?_

"I'm hungry now. How 'bout you?"

_I'm hungry for a certain person to be dead. _

"I was just gonna suggest the same thing!"

_Holy crap what is happening? Why is she acting like this?_

Kevin's face reddened more as he began to yell at Gwen, "Ok- what is up with you!? You've been ignoring me ever since we got here; you were lousy in the fight now you're just acting gooofffy!"  
_This is so not right. _

Gwen grabbed a hold of Mike's bicep and smirked at Kevin, "Why are you pretending to care?"

She walked off arm and arm with Mike, "Later," she shouted back.

_Care? Care! I don't freakin' care! You know what you go off and have a good time with Mr. Plumber-wannabe. I don't care at all. _

_Grrr…._

Kevin directed his anger to Ben, who had been watching the whole thing with amusement. "You just gonna stand there?" he yelled at him as if asking him to do something.

It wasn't everyday you got a completely hott girl going out with a total drag. Sure Kevin's gone out on dates with pretty girls but none of them seemed to actually make him like them. It was way different with Gwen; she was so new to him. Exciting! Smart! Really, really beautiful…

"No, I was going to go sit in the car," Ben said as if it was an obvious answer, rotating to Kevin's green car.

"I don't trust this guy. And I don't think you should've been so quick to make him one of the team."

Ben curved his head around, a grin playing on his pale face, "Admit it. You're just jealous because Gwen likes him."

_Jealous!? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. I am not jealous. I don't even like her. She's annoying and…and...and.._

_I just don't like her. _

"You know what? It's fine," he held back a yell, forcing a calmed face.

_Ok maybe not so fine…_

**Gwen's POV**

"Wha- What are you doing?"

Gwen gripped Mike's wrists like vice, slowly and weakly sputtering out a few words, "Coming to my senses!"

A new source of energy was flowing through Gwen, giving her all her power and strength back as she tightened her hold on Mike's wrists. The light colored layer was shedding off Mike as she held on. She could feel her face becoming softer and less tight as Mike yelled. "Stop this!"

She only had a determination to hold on more.

_I don't think so pretty boy._

Light sprouted from Mikes face and hands as he was thrown back into midair, landing on his back.

_Kevin!_

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled in a worry, letting her school shoes carry her as fast as she could go to Kevin's limp body.

_Oh please be ok. Please…_

Gwen knelt down besides him on the clean floor, tears almost forming in her eyes.

_Please be alright. I'll miss you. _

_Please wake up, Kevin! Don't be hurt. Wake up!_

He stirred slightly, grabbing her hand for support and smiling.

_Oh thank goodness. Thank you Lord. Thank you!_

**Kevin's POV**

"Listen guys…" Ben sighed in the back seat, trying to get words out to describe what happened this night. "I'm sorry I took Morningstar's side over yours," he sadly admitted to Kevin.

_Damn right you better be sorry. _

_If I ever have to go through what I did today, seeing Gwen's lifeless body, again you will pay. _

Kevin smirked to himself as he kept his eyes on the dark rode, having to drop off Gwen and Ben.

"And more important," the brown head confessed to Gwen, who was thinking real hard, "that I wasn't watching your back."

_I wonder what she's thinking right now._

Gwen hinted at a smile giving Ben a reassuring answer, "It wasn't your fault. I guess Morningstar had some kind of control over me…"

"It was my fault! I was in such a hurry to build our team, I ignored the danger. If I'm going to be a good leader, I'm going to need to show better judgment," the leader said, beating himself up over it.

_Damn straight!_

_But I have a thing to add…_

"If you're going to be a good leader," Kevin let in with a hint of advice in his tone, his eyes still focused on the road ahead of him. "You to stop sounding like such a jerk."

"Kevin!" Gwen cried.

_I didn't mean to upset her. Ok I'll apologi-_

"No that's ok. He's right."

_I'm what? I need to hear that again…_

"I'm a jerk."

_This is day is going from bad to worse to better again. _

"So Kevin… when you gonna ask Gwen out?"

_Here we go again. _

Kevin strayed his pupils to glance at Gwen's. She was staring right back, blushing.

_Just maybe…_

**YAY! I finally finished and you guys have finally read it after what a whole month!? Gosh I was so happy I could finish it. It took me a while to get back into my groove in writing and I'm hoping, dear Lord hoping, I did as good as before. Again forgive me for not updating- seriously it was killing me. Oh and I'm sorry to any of you who were expecting me to include the part where Kevin is trying to break into Morningstar's house and the part where him and Ben are driving. I really wanted to include those parts but they weren't Gwevin moments- they were more like Jealous Kevin moments with himself. Weird theory I know. Well reviews would help me move on faster… thanks for sticking me all of you guys. It helps to know someone out there likes your stories. LOL have fun!**


End file.
